This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We use our newly developed method for the isolation of GFP-tagged proteins to study the cell-cycle dependent interactions of the phosphatase, Cdc14,required for cell cycle progression. Large scale yeast cultures were grown for two mutants of Cdc14, one localized at the spindle pole and the other with cytoplasmic localization. We have performed isolations using magnetic beads coated with our in-house developed anti-GFP antibodies and identified Cdc14-interacting partners specific for each strain.